


Temporary

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Denial, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Tattoos, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris likes tattoos. That's not news to Baekhyun. He only cares about how he can make that work for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meaning(less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953781) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> This is sort of a no-longer-gen-at-all remix of something else I've written.
> 
> For "tattoos/tattooing" for Kink Bingo and "friends with benefits" for Trope Bingo, and with thanks to the puppies who know who they are.

Baekhyun has Kris exactly how he wants him, naked on his knees and not going anywhere. He's put a heavy duty eye mask around his head and two leather bracelets binding his wrists to the metal bed frame of Baekhyun's bed.

Kris asks: "You've still got some of those transfers, right?" and Baekhyun wonders if he should find some way to gag him, too.

Baekhyun had once made a game of sneaking up on a napping Kris to leave EXO temporary tattoos on his body, a unicorn on his cheek, an hour-glass or a phoenix on the back of his huge hands. But that was during that dark embarrassing time before he'd figured out how easy Kris could be, giving it up for a smile, or Baekhyun walking under the steady weight of his arm. 

"Maybe," he replies, and his hand on Kris's back stills, because saying just that apparently gives away too much as Kris's head drops down right, all the tension in his neck suddenly gone. 

Baekhyun blurts out: "but you won't even be able to see it." 

"No, but I'll be able to feel it," Kris insists. He spreads his knees wider on the thin bed, his dick swaying and stiffening without being touched. It's a more compelling argument than anything Kris could say. 

So, Kris likes tattoos. That's not news to Baekhyun. He only cares about how he can make that work for him.

Baekhyun drops his head, tonguing a long, wet stripe across Kris's lower back. He doesn't have a tramp stamp yet, but it's probably only a matter of time. 

"Feel that?" Baekhyun asks, and then he blows along the line.

"Yeah," Kris says. He's almost laughing, but breathing too fast for that. "They don't feel like that."

He shouldn't have any tattoos, but he shouldn't have tried to run away earlier this year, either. The punishment for coming back with yet another black-etched design on his skin couldn't have been more than the punishment for that. Baekhyun doesn't know what Kris's newest means, or any of the tattoos, and anyway, he can't see any of them right now, not with his face so close to Kris's ass. 

"Oh, yeah. They hurt to get, don't they?" Baekhyun asks.

He doesn't lick the second time. Baekhyun bites, once, twice, until he likes the shape he's outlined and then colours it in by sucking through the purchase of his teeth. 

Kris swears in four-letter English words. His knees try to close, but they hit Baekhyun's knees and then Baekhyun can stroke along Kris's thighs to feel him tremble, holding his legs open. Baekhyun makes sure to circle fingers tight around the base of Kris's cock before releasing the suction of his mouth.

"Bruises," Kris says, shaking his hanging head. "It's always bruises with you."

He can't see how wide he's grinning. He can't see how flushed he is, either, at both ends. Kris can be so beautiful when he's not thinking too hard about it.

"Why are you trying to tattoo me with your teeth?" he asks. "You've got to have transfers left."

"I didn't think you were keeping count," Baekhyun snaps, and takes a deep breath. Kris can't see his face, so it's just his voice he has to keep sweet and disinterested. "Any preferences?"

He only ever put other people's symbols on Kris, and that was after he'd gone through all the dragons on the sheets he'd bought, feeling so stupid that he got angry each time they rubbed away within a week.

"Is that a trick question?" 

"Right," Baekhyun says. "They'd all _feel_ the same."

He gets up, and Kris's arms pull against the bed frame, his neck twisting to follow Baekhyun even though he can't see a thing.

"No, I mean is it a trick question because I'm already tied up to your bed?" Kris says. "Of course I want one of your stars. Do you have any left?"

"Maybe," he says -- all Baekhyun has left of those cut up sheets in his bottom desk drawer are his own symbols-- and frowns when Kris's posture immediately relaxes. "What?"

"I'm learning that's how you say "yes"."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment/subscribe to me at [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/371370.html) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/246708.html).


End file.
